


Smash Academia

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Master Hand holds a meeting explaining that Nintendo wants extra training for the younger fighters. Find the students go through a fighting school with no signs of organization.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Meeting

-Chapter One-

It was a lazy day at the Smash Mansion. Everybody was just hanging out. No one had any fights to go to that day. Master Hand had called a meeting. They only had meetings at least once a month to discuss new characters, give suggestions, updates, and so on. It was a surprise to everyone because they had just had a meeting a couple of weeks back. All the fighters came tired because of the abrupt interruption.

"Hello everyone," Master Hand had started, "I know I interrupted your personal time. I have called this meeting for the discussion of a new rule."

The fighters had perked up to here this rule. It was always fun to have a new play style.

"Nintendo has brought to my attention that there are dangerous scenarios in Smash Bros."

This only sounded like some characters were going to be buffed. There was so many instances of fighters being over powered. This meeting was probably just for nerfing and/or buffing most of the fighters thought.

"Even though we've had child fighters for a long time. Nintendo has looked over everyone's contracts and compared ages. Some of our young fighters are inexperienced in the world of fighting. Nintendo has thought it best for there to be some kind of education for these purposes."

The whole room was filled with confused murmurs. Education in Smash bros?

"I tried to reason with Sakurai, and we came to a decision. There will be a line of education of Smash. It won't be for everybody. Only the younger fighters of is a cut off age for each whole thing brought more confusion throughout smash mansion. Only said age groups were going to this 'school.'

"When I call your name, you will come up to pick up your schedule. All the students have 3 different teachers. Some of our fighters have agreed to teach. The classes will take place on the outskirts of Battlefield. This is a new experience, so I thank you for your flexibility."

"Ice Climbers, Villager, Young Link, Bowser Jr., Mega Man. Please come and get your schedules. You are Class 1-S."

The whole meeting took a long time. Ness and Lucas were in class 2-S. This would be one of the biggest changes of smash yet. The new system would take place in the next two weeks. It would provide new fighting tactics, give advice on fighters, and make sure to teach how to be victorious in battle.

Ness and Lucas were wandering around the halls of smash mansion. They always done this in their past times. They would talk and play around.

"Why do you think Kirby doesn't have to go to this school?" Lucas had asked Ness, "Isn't Kirby a baby? I always thought he was young."

Ness didn't hear Lucas. Ness was in deep thought. He was upset that he was forced to go to this school. He is a Smash veteran. He has been in Smash since the beginning. He had never liked that hand and now that hand was forcing him to go to an unnecessary school.

"Ness?"

"Oh...sorry Lucas, I was just thinking why do I have to go to the school. I think I have enough experience under my belt. I am a smash veteran. What do you think Lucas?" Ness had exclaimed. I was truly angered. This thought had been lingering with him since the meeting.

Lucas had stopped in the hallway and turned to face his peer.

"Well you're not wrong, but don't you think that this might give you extra advice?"Lucas said this in his calm voice.

"Yeah, but I think I have no need of taking these classes. What should I do?"

"You could always go up to Master Hand and talk to him about it." Lucas had a little cheeriness to his voice.

"I could but Master Hand gives me the creeps!"

"Its worth a shot. You never know." Lucas said. He always cheered Ness on in battle so why not in his decisions.

"How come you are so happy about this new rule?"

"Oh...I think it would help me in battle. This could give me new tips and tricks. I might even learn a new play style!"

Ness decided he was going to Master Hand the next day and request to be taken out of this program. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"Thanks Lucas! And yeah I think Kirby should be in the program." Ness had ran off, yelling behind him what he had said. Lucas had stood there waving off to his friend. Lucas was glad to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Before you go, are you interested in a Smash based Discord server? Well if you are, Super Smash Prose is your final destination! If you want to join, the server ID is gDK48ua.


	2. Work and Confrontation

-Chapter Two-

After Ness ran off, Lucas was still walking down the hall of Smash Mansion. He would like to be alone to just think to himself. He would normally just think about his new life in Smash Bros. Fighting was one of the ways Lucas coped with his feelings. Ever since Hinawa died, Lucas wasn't the same. Once Claus said that Lucas wasn't strong enough to fight, it made Lucas want to become stronger. Lucas didn't want the other smashers to take pity on him in battle. Not many of the other fighters know of Lucas' past. Lucas kept this secret to himself but only told some of his closest friends. Lucas had enough of thinking and just went to meet Ness back in their room.

Ok, all I have to do is think of a good argument to Master Hand's claim. Then I might be able to quit this program! Now all I need to do is be persuasive, Ness thought to himself. Ness was very excited to talk with Master Hand. He thought this rule was terrible. How would a smash veteran, like Ness, have to go through extra training? Now Ness had to be persuasive. How hard can that be? Ness ran off to his room to get some work done. It might take an all nighter, but it would be worth it.

All the fighters shared rooms with two or three others. Ness shared a room with Lucas, Toon Link, and Mega Man. One thing that was hard about sharing rooms was that those others can be loud. They could easily get him distracted. Ness had a lot of work to do, so he couldn't afford to many distractions.

When Ness walked in on Mega Man and Toon Link playing video games. Lucas was reading a book. Normally Ness would join in on the game but tonight wasn't the night. Ness had set down his bag and went to his bed and tried to get to work.

"Ness come and play, I'm about to beat Mega!" Toon Link had said happily. They had nothing better to do. No fights meant they had all the time in the world to just hangout. There was little free time in Smash Bros.

"Come onnn Ness! It's not like you to not play with us." Toon Link was annoyed that his friend didn't want to play. Mega Man was too focused in the game to notice the conversation. He just wanted to win.

"I have a lot of stuff to do. I need to write some stuff down for tomorrow so I can't play right now."

"Ughh...fine!" Toon Link groaned.

Ness pulled out a sheet of paper and got a pen. He jumped on his bed and got to work. Let me get started, Ness thought to himself. It might take a long time but it should be worth quicker he got this done, the faster he could quit.

Ness had worked long after everyone else went to bed. After long night of work. Ness had finally got the essay done. All he had to do was present it. It was pretty late and Ness was quite tired. But now was a time for sleep.

The next morning, Ness woke up eager. He woke up way later than he was wanting to. Ness was bustling around the room, getting ready. He was making a lot of noise along the way. He was making his way out the door until he heard a voice.

"Ness...what are you doing?" Toon Link said groggily. He was half way sleep when he asked.

"Oh, n-nothing! I am going out to the b-banquet hall. Go back to sleep Toon Link." Ness was nervous as he said this. He didn't want anyone to know of his plan. If everyone knew he could get out, then everyone would try to get out. He only told his closest friend of his plan. Ness and Lucas were very close, so he knew Lucas wouldn't say anything.

"If you were going to the banquet hall, why would you be in your fighting outfit?" Toon Link was being logical. The sleep in his voice was falling out. "And why do you have all those papers?"

"Uhhh...Master Hand told me to post some information around the mansion! It is a vote for the next fighter." Ness' hands were getting sweaty. Ness was backing away to the door, trying to make a run for it. Toon Link climbed out of bed and grabbed Ness by the sleeve. Ness dropped his papers.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Ness was scrambling for his papers hoping that Toon Link didn't see. But Toon Link grabbed one of his papers and started reading.

"And that is why I think I should be out of the Smash Brothers Education Program. I thank you for your time? Wait, wait, wait...you can get out of this but none of us can?" Toon Link was being a bit too loud and caused Mega Man and Lucas to wake up.

"What is going on?"

"I was making my way-"

"Ness was about to get out of the new rule! He wrote a whole essay and was going to give it to Master Hand." Toon Link was annoyed. He wasn't fond of the new system. Now his friend was allowed to get out of this program.

"Uhh..." Ness had made a run for it. Soon, Toon Link was chasing Ness down the halls. Lucas had went back to sleep and Mega went and started playing some games.

"NESS!" Toon Link was yelling down the halls. He was so loud that some of the other fighters was coming out of their rooms concerned. One fighter had filed a complaint. When a complaint was filed, Master Hand had to look into the problem and figure out the proper punishment.

"Ness and Toon Link, come down to the head office please. Ness and Toon Link. Thank you." The voice of Master Hand sounded through the halls of Smash Mansion. Master Hand was waiting for the two in the head office. Ness and Toon Link stopped in shock. Their names were called up to the office.

"Thanks a lot, Toon Link." Ness said sarcastically. All he wanted to do was present an essay.

This came out way better than I expected! The whole implantation of the education system will come soon! I will try to post at least once a week. Maybe chapter 4 will start the actual story. This is kinda some background information. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Before you go, are you interested in a Smash based Discord server? Well if you are, Super Smash Prose is your final destination! If you want to join, the server ID is gDK48ua.


End file.
